


american beauty

by thundersquall



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Felching, Feminization, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Riding, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, i'm not kidding about the feminization, patrick is a major size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundersquall/pseuds/thundersquall
Summary: He likes how Jonny feels against him, his thick frame dwarfing Patrick's own small body, slim hips, slender legs that Jonny likes to have thrown over his shoulders. Made for him, Jonny had said before, more than once, while Patrick's cunt and insides and entire body worked and stretched to take Jonny in. Patrick's made for him.





	american beauty

**Author's Note:**

> soooo i have no excuse for this, i just had this major hankering to write some really filthy pornfic with feminization (even though i'm working on another longfic!!! my brain istg) and this is the result >.> heed the tags, pleeeease don't read this if any of that is not for you - especially the size queen and feminization bits, i am not kidding about this :X also there is zero plot in this, it really literally is pure pwp and nothing else!
> 
> but if all of that is right up your alley, come on in and i hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> for [heartstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartstrings/pseuds/heartstrings), who as always is my major pillar of support and loves everything i write no matter how terrible or filthy or gross it is <3 <3

Patrick's woken up by the very familiar feel of a big hand cupping his asscheek, fingers slipping into the cleft and brushing over his cunt, still a little tender from Jonny's enthusiastic attention a few hours ago.

"Babydoll," Jonny whispers. "Wake up."

Patrick stirs, pushing his hips back automatically into Jonny's searching hand. Jonny's pressed warm against him, his face pushed into the back of Patrick's neck, a heavy, thickly-muscled leg slung over Patrick's thigh. He likes how Jonny feels against him, his thick frame dwarfing Patrick's own small body, slim hips, slender legs that Jonny likes to have thrown over his shoulders. Made for him, Jonny had said before, more than once, while Patrick's cunt and insides and entire body worked and stretched to take Jonny in. Patrick's made for him.

"Babydoll," Jonny says again, more insistently this time. He pushes the tips of two fingers into Patrick's still-open pussy, sticky with the come Jonny's already fucked into him before this. Patrick moans involuntarily, his body rippling around Jonny's large fingers. 

Fuck. It should be enough, the way they fuck all the time, all hours of the day. But it's never fucking enough with Jonny.

"You're awake," Jonny says, voice heavy with satisfaction. Patrick can feel the smile, sharp as steel, that he presses into the skin of his neck. His fingers dig deeper into Patrick, two knuckles deep, and that little bite of pain where it's just slightly too dry with nothing more than Jonny's previous loads to slick his way makes Patrick's cunt contract. His cock is already chubbing up from the feel of Jonny fingering his come out of him and Jonny's fat dick pushed into the small of his back. Just thinking about Jonny's cock right there, snugged up against the plush curve of his ass, is making Patrick prickle hot and desperate all over. 

He wriggles backwards onto Jonny's fingers, relaxing his muscles so they can sink into him, all the way, until Jonny's knuckles are pushed up against his tender, swollen rim. 

"Still wet," Jonny breathes, sounding pleased. He drags his fingers out of Patrick; Patrick makes a small, petulant noise, squeezing ineffectually to try to keep them inside, but Jonny just laughs and smacks his ass, leaving a slimy streak. Then he's reaching over Patrick to press his wet fingers against his lips, and Patrick doesn't even need to be told; he lets his mouth fall open so Jonny can push them in, rub the pads of his dirty-wet fingers on his tongue, fuck his mouth the way he was fucking his cunt with them earlier. They taste of the bold, familiar salty musk of Jonny's come and Patrick himself, and Patrick closes his mouth around them and sucks, hot and greedy and hungry.

"Feel that, baby girl?" Jonny's asking. "Feel how wet you are for me inside?"

Patrick nods, clenching his thighs together, resisting the urge to touch his dick because he knows Jonny likes it when he comes on his big cock instead.

"Love how wet you get for me," Jonny says, and Patrick nods again frantically because yes, yes, Jonny does keep his pussy soaking wet, always ready to be used and fucked and filled again. "You want more, babydoll? Want me to fuck some more into you?"

He fucks his cock into the cleft of Patrick's ass as he speaks, the fat, flared head catching on Patrick's tender pussy for a second before it slides over it, and Patrick moans, his whole body wide awake and coiled tight now. He feels like he's fucking starving for Jonny's dick, his pussy clenching at nothing except the feeling of Jonny's thick pornstar cock fucking in between his cheeks, rubbing over his cunt in the most maddening tease.

"Yes," he says, garbled around Jonny's fingers still in his mouth. "Please, yes, yes, give me more - "

Jonny pulls his fingers out, slaps Patrick again on the ass. "You know what to do, baby girl."

Patrick scrambles to move, kneeling up, grabbing the lube where they last tossed it on the nightstand; he might still be loaded full inside, but that doesn't mean it's easy taking Jonny's massive cock without the help of more lube. Jonny lies there, watching him with sleepy, pleased eyes, his hands behind his head and his magnificent fucking baseball bat of a cock jutting up proudly between his thighs. It makes Patrick's mouth water just to look at it.

He slops a palm full of lube onto it, watching the clear liquid drip down from Jonny's swollen, purple-red cockhead, over the veins and ridges of his shaft and into the nest of dark hair at its base. His fingers don't even meet around the width of Jonny's dick. It's insane and massive and every time they fuck Patrick thinks he's going to split in two and die from the sheer, unbridled pleasure of being opened up by this enormous thing. His cunt is clenching again, clutching at nothingness, greedy and slutty for Jonny's cock to be shoved up in it again until Patrick's fucking choking on it in the back of his throat.

"Good girl," Jonny says approvingly when his dick is dripping with the lube, reaching out to tuck a curl behind Patrick's ear, caressing his cheekbone. Patrick's chest feels light as air with the praise. He climbs on eagerly, spreading his legs over Jonny's broad body, and waits, trembling with need. There's nothing more he wants to do than to sit on that cock right away, but Jonny's going to tell him what to do. He always does.

The satisfied, fond expression on Jonny's face is more than Patrick can bear. Jonny reaches up to run his hands up his body, possessive and proprietary, like every inch of Patrick belongs to him - which it does. "Look at you," Jonny says. "Beautiful."

Patrick squirms. Jonny's cock is nestled perfectly against his ass, so close to Patrick's needy pussy. "Jonny - " he begins.

"Gonna give you what you want, baby girl," Jonny says soothingly. "Just want to look my fill first. My gorgeous sweet girl. You're so ready for me, aren't you?"

"Yes," Patrick says, shivering all over. "Jonny, fuck me, please - "

"I'm getting there," Jonny says. He rubs his fingers over Patrick's nipples, swollen and stiff. There's a red mark Jonny sucked right over one of them. "Love your little tits. So pretty."

Patrick gasps and arches his back when Jonny pinches one of his nipples lightly - they're so tender from Jonny's teeth. Jonny likes to suck on them for ages, get them red and raised and swollen, and sometimes he talks about how good Patrick would look if Jonny fucked a baby into him, if his belly and tits were round and full from Jonny's babies.

Those are the times when Patrick comes extra, extra hard.

"Can I - can I ride you? Please?" he asks, shuddering from Jonny's clever fingers on his tits. His ass is pushed helplessly back against the pillar of Jonny's cock, but he knows better than to try to sit on it before Jonny says he can.

"Of course you can, sweetheart," Jonny says, and Patrick's reaching behind him before Jonny even finishes his sentence, groping for his cock, trying to fit it at his cunt. "But - wait."

Patrick literally whines, a low sound that has Jonny smiling. Fucker always thinks it's amusing how greedy Patrick gets for his cock. You try having to _wait_ more than two minutes for that mindblowing, fantastic cock of yours, Patrick thinks sullenly.

"No, I meant I want you the other way, baby girl," Jonny says patiently. "Wanna see how your pussy looks when you're riding me."

And - oh. Okay. Yeah, Patrick can so fucking do that.

He's fumbling to lift his leg over Jonny and turn when Jonny grips his waist; and then he lifts Patrick like he weighs _nothing_, and gets him turned round, his back to Jonny, ass in front of his dick. Patrick's toes curl; fuck, he loves how strong Jonny is. How _big_ he is.

"That's it," Jonny says. "Looking so good, babydoll."

Patrick feels Jonny cup one of his asscheeks before he gives it a squeeze; then he pushes it out to the side to expose Patrick's cunt. Patrick squeezes, knowing Jonny can see it contract, knowing Jonny's going to want it, and he's rewarded by a low groan behind him.

"Fuck." Jonny's voice is a soft growl.

Patrick's spine snaps ramrod-straight when he feels Jonny smack his heavy cock against his cunt, the lube making a wet sound as Jonny's cock slaps between his cheeks. He's back to being mind-blank desperate again, aware of nothing except Jonny's cock right there against his pussy, so close to where he needs it to be.

"Oh god," he stutters. "Oh god, Jonny, Jonny - "

He reaches behind himself, half out of his mind with need, and pulls his cheeks apart with both hands before he shoves the first two fingers of each hand into himself. His fingers aren't lubed up and it's a bit rough, but Jonny was right: he's still wet inside, and he's warm and loose from the multiple fuckings he's been getting from Jonny's massive dick, and it's not at all painful for him to pull his cunt open and hold it open, showing Jonny how eager he is, how much he wants to be fucked _hard_ until he can't even see straight.

"Fuckin' - you're so greedy for me, christ," Jonny mutters, sounding pained, but the next thing Patrick knows is the sweet, overwhelming, too-much push of Jonny's cock into him, the fat head popping past his fingers and the tight ring of his pussy, and he lets go of himself because he wants to feel this without his fingers in the way, feel every last damn inch of Jonny's cock as it forces its way into him, pushes him wide open, making Patrick feel like his guts have to rearrange themselves to fit Jonny's huge dick inside.

He's panting and shaking, mouth hanging open; it always feels like it'll never end, inch by enormous inch shoving into him until the very edge of can't-take-it-anymore, until Patrick really feels like he can't take much more or he'll split, Jonny's too big, Patrick's taken him before a thousand times but this, _this_ is the time that's going to break him -

The pressure eases as Jonny finally gets his cock seated all the way in, Patrick's ass flush with his lower belly, pinned tight on Jonny's cock with nowhere to go and nowhere else he'd rather be. 

There's always this moment of pure exhilaration for Patrick, when he realises that he did it, that Jonny's all the way in, fuck, all ten-something inches of wrist-thick cock snugged up so deep and good in his pussy. "Yes," he says out loud giddily. His voice sounds like it's been dragged over gravel. "Yes, Jonny, love your cock. Fucking love it."

"Go get what you need from it if you love it so much, baby girl," Jonny says, sounding almost lazy.

"_Yes_," Patrick hisses, and lifts up on his knees. The drag and friction of pulling up on Jonny's cock, feeling like it's turning his insides out as he does it, makes sparks dance in front of his eyes. When he's fully kneeling upright, there's still a good half of Jonny's cock inside him, holding him open, and he lets himself sink back down on it, moaning in relief as Jonny's fat dick rubs up against his insides, all the nerve endings in his cunt firing and sparking. 

He chooses to rock his hips around it instead, reluctant to rise up on his knees again and have Jonny's cock leave his pussy even a single inch. The fantastic thing about Jonny's dick being as thick as it is is that there's never any need for either of them to fuck around with angles and positions and shit for Jonny to get Patrick's prostate. He nails it each and every single time, and right now Patrick just working his hips from side to side, grinding Jonny's cock deep into him, is making his dick press into his prostate, a relentless and unstoppable pleasure that's making tears form in Patrick's eyes. So good. So fuckin' _good_. Jonny's cock is the best damn thing in Patrick's whole world.

"Oh god," Jonny sighs from behind him. "You know how good you look like this, baby girl?"

Patrick nods, squeezing his eyes shut, working his hips. He does know. Jonny took pictures before, and showed them to Patrick, and then fucked him over the table while they both stared, hot and hungry, at the pictures on his laptop. His pussy had been stretched almost unbelievably wide around Jonny's cock, the rim reddened and swollen, and still stayed open after Jonny had pulled out of there, leaving a puddle of thick come drooling out of it, over Patrick's smooth, shaved taint.

He had looked so good. So wrecked and used and full, and he knew right then that that's what he always wants to be for Jonny. He's thinking of those pictures now as he grinds on Jonny, thinking of the way his pussy had looked, how it'll look just like that now after Jonny's done with him.

"Love that pussy of yours," Jonny groans, and Patrick feels his fingers rub over where he's split open, his cunt so soft and tender. "So tight. So good."

Patrick's heart jumps in his chest; he absolutely loves being praised by Jonny like this. He works his hips faster, the sounds of their fucking loud in the room now, obscene and wet. His cunt feels white-hot with how Jonny's stretching it, how Jonny's fucking his prostate so perfect.

"That's it," Jonny says, encouraging. "That's my good girl. Fuckin' gorgeous."

Patrick cries out when Jonny hooks a wet, slick fingertip into his rim; he doesn't _know_ how he can open up any further, but somehow Jonny's coaxing him to, sliding his lubed finger in next to his cock. It's - unbelievable. Patrick feels so pulled apart, so _full_. He's shuddering now, body covered in goosebumps, his nipples so hard they're almost hurting. Patrick reaches up and tugs at his own nipples, moaning with relief. 

"Oh god," Jonny says. "Perfect. Such a perfect little pussy right here. Made for me."

"Yes," Patrick sobs; he _loves_ this. "For you, Jonny. Only you."

"I know," Jonny replies - and Patrick takes a deep juddering breath when Jonny pushes a second finger into him. It's a tight fit now, Patrick's pussy clutching and hot around Jonny's cock and fingers, but Patrick wants - more.

"One more," he chokes. He hardly recognises his voice now: cock-needy and rough.

"You can't, baby girl. You're full."

"I can," Patrick says, begs. "Please, Jonny, I can - give me one more. I want you to fucking stuff me _full_."

"Fuck," Jonny mutters, but the next moment Patrick feels Jonny's third finger pressing into his tender pussy.

It's - Patrick isn't even sure if Jonny can fit a third finger into him. At first he thinks maybe he actually can't do it, as he feels Jonny gently rub and prod and push. He has to really work at it too, Patrick's cunt stretched almost to its limit; but Patrick tries to relax, except he can't. Even as slack and loose as he already is, Jonny's fat cock and two thick fingers are taking up all the available space in Patrick's body.

But Patrick wants it. He wants to be full of Jonny, completely and utterly occupied, with no space in him anywhere except enough for Jonny to fuck him. 

"Baby girl," Jonny says, soft, and Patrick takes a deep breath, makes himself go slack, and lets Jonny's third finger in. 

His cunt is - he doesn't even have words. It's full and it's tight and the pressure is immense, and Jonny can no longer move either his dick or his fingers, but they're _in_, and Patrick's fuller than he's ever thought he could be. Jonny's fingertips are lodged against his prostate, his dick putting pressure on it, and when Patrick blinks his teary eyes open and looks down at his cock, it's dark blood-red, harder and more swollen than he's ever seen it, and he's dripping all over himself like a leaky tap. He's never seen himself like this. It feels like he's going to shoot off if he even moves.

"That's right," he says inanely. Oh fuck, oh fuck, this is too much. So big. Everything about Jonny is so fucking huge. "I did it."

"You did it," Jonny repeats. "And you're looking so good, babydoll. Taking me so good."

"Make me come, Jonny, please," Patrick begs. He's so close now. His cock and pussy are throbbing, burning up with the need to come.

"Baby, I can't move," Jonny says, a hint of a smile in his voice. "You got my hand and my cock trapped tight in you."

Shit, that's the hottest thing Patrick's ever heard. He sobs again, and his dick dribbles another spurt of precome.

"Is it good?"

"Fuck, _yes_," Patrick hisses. He needs to come _now_. "So full, Jonny. So good."

"I know," Jonny says. "You're taking me so well. I didn't think you could, but - you did. Good girl. My best girl."

Patrick moans, his head spinning. So much praise. So much cock crammed up in him. He plucks at his nipples, desperately willing himself to come.

"Maybe we could try something bigger with my dick next time," Jonny muses. "Maybe one of your dildos. What do you think, babydoll? What about that thick purple one you like to suck on when I fuck you? We could try that. I'd put it inside your pussy first, then I'd ease my cock inside. Slowly. Gonna make you enjoy it, gonna fill you up."

"Oh my god," Patrick cries. His dick is twitching at Jonny's words. "Yes. Please. Want that."

"Can you take it?"

"Yes, yes, I can," Patrick babbles, panting. "I'll work at it. I can do it. Please fuck me like that. Please." Oh god, he's close, he's so close even without either of them moving, just like this, speared on Jonny's big dick and big fingers and thinking about Jonny shoving a fat dildo into him and following it with his massive cock. _Could_ he take it? He's telling Jonny he can, but maybe he can't, not when Jonny's already as huge as he is. But - it would feel so good if he could, two huge cocks held tight inside him, fucking him loose and sloppy, filling him up, _breeding_ him -

"We can try, since you're asking so nicely," Jonny says. "Gonna be able to fuck more babies into you with two cocks, sweetheart."

"Oh - _fuck_," Patrick sobs, drooling, his cunt trying fruitlessly to clench up around how wide it's being split. But his squeezing muscles force Jonny's fingers and cock harder against his prostate, and that's it, right there, he's almost there -

"Tighter, babydoll, make yourself come," Jonny groans, and Patrick tries, squeezes as tight as he can with his fucked-open cunt, and that's enough for him, that's all he wrote, Patrick's coming harder than he can remember ever coming. He throws his head back and screams, the noise echoing off their bedroom walls, as his body shakes and convulses and writhes on top of Jonny's cock and fingers holding him open, anchoring him to Jonny's body so he doesn't just explode. His dick is spurting streams of come, splashing over his thighs and Jonny's thighs, splashing up to his chest and his mouth; he licks it off unthinkingly, hips rocking, chasing this out-of-this-world pleasure that only Jonny can give him.

"Good girl," Jonny's saying, his voice muffled through the roar of blood and pleasure thrumming through Patrick's veins. "Such a good girl for me."

Patrick nearly topples over, and only Jonny's arm around his waist keeps him upright. He realises, dimly, that Jonny's still hard and seated in him, but that Jonny's eased his fingers out, to his mild disappointment. He whines and rocks back on Jonny's dick, wanting him to come too, wanting Jonny to knock him up like he'd said he would, even though every part of his body is aching and his cunt is stretched and sore.

"Shhh," Jonny says soothingly, bundling Patrick in his arms and lifting him off his cock slowly. There's a sucking noise as Patrick's cunt reluctantly lets it go, burning and sore from tenderness, but Patrick wriggles weakly anyway, still wanting it. "Like this."

He arranges Patrick on his stomach, and through the haze and fog of his post-orgasmic bliss, Patrick reaches down automatically to hold his cheeks open for Jonny, fingers slipping a little on the lube leaking from his cunt. He can feel Jonny sling a leg over him, can hear the wet slap-slap of Jonny starting to jerk his cock over his open pussy.

"How do I look?" Patrick manages to croak hoarsely.

Jonny gives a breathless laugh. "Babydoll, you're so fucking amazing. So beautiful. You should see your little pussy - it's all stretched wide now, so open and soft for me. I'm gonna fill it right up, fuck you good and full."

"Please," Patrick says, his fingers trembling, his body weak and boneless. The only reason he's still holding himself up is his feverish need to have Jonny come in him. "_Please_."

Jonny grunts, the sounds growing louder as he jacks himself faster, and then Patrick hears the familiar sound of Jonny groaning as he comes. He shoots right into Patrick's loose, open cunt waiting to catch his come, and despite himself, Patrick's cock twitches under him, thinking of Jonny filling him up with yet another load. Keeping him wet always, like he promised. 

"Oh fuck," Jonny sighs. "Look at you. Never seen anything prettier than this."

Patrick feels Jonny sink two fingers into his sopping, dripping cunt, and it should probably hurt with how stretched and sore he is, but it doesn't. He's too loose, too slack, can't even squeeze up or grip Jonny's fingers anymore. Jonny's just pushing his come deeper into Patrick. Put a baby in me, Patrick thinks, and his belly spasms a little at the thought of it. 

"Beautiful," Jonny murmurs, and then Patrick feels the wet, rough touch of Jonny's tongue to his pussy, laving over his swollen, overused rim, making him twitch and hiss. But Jonny's gentle, soft with him, and he sinks into the bed gratefully, legs still splayed open for Jonny to lick him clean. Jonny fucks his tongue into Patrick, easy and smooth, licking his come out of him, and Patrick whines.

"No," he says. "Keep your come inside. Please." He's not even sure if he's still awake anymore, his fantasy blending into reality. He thinks dimly of Jonny's cock in him, bulging out his stomach with its size and the come he fucks into him, and the thought segues into Jonny's babies inside him, rounding out his belly. Put a baby in me, he thinks again, hazy and unfocused. 

Jonny listens to him and pulls out to lick just over his cunt, his taint where his come has dribbled out, the cleft of his ass, loving and worshipful. Patrick feels Jonny crawl up the bed and land heavily next to him when he's finally done, and turns blindly to nuzzle into him. Jonny wraps his arm around him and pulls him close, his fingers combing through Patrick's sweat-matted curls, and then he's pressing kisses all over Patrick's face: his forehead, cheeks, closed eyelids, and finally his mouth.

"You're perfect," Jonny whispers. "Love you. My most perfect girl."

Patrick smiles, eyes still closed. "Love you," he mouths back, already sliding into sleep, trusting that Jonny's going to take care of him and whatever comes next, like Jonny always does.


End file.
